The playfuly day for Blair and Soul
by talavera44
Summary: Maka goes off to the store and this leaves Soul and Bliar all alone. What shall they do in there time of alone ?


It was a normal sunny day out in the world of soul eater. The sun's odd face looking over the town with the skys blue as ever. This was going to be a speical day for a certian cat lady named Blair. Because she knew the girl she lived with , Maka , would be off going to the story today. So she could fake being lonely and too lazy to go with her to the story and make that white haired boy she longed for to stay with her while his mesiter went off to the store. Right now she was quite giddy from the idea and was in the giggleing fit as she rolled here and there on the floor in her human form. It was around Ten o clock mid afternoon time and Maka would be going around Twelveish. So she had enough time to figure out what she was going to say. Though in Soul's mind he had the same idea. They just didnt know of each other's ideas. Because of the many times Blair had tryed at seduceing him he mostly rejected her but today was going to be a little more funner. Poor Maka though, she doesnt even know the two's naughty plans. This was rather iroinc in a sense of way.

So Time passed rather slowly for the eager two and pretty much normal for the clueless one. " I'm heading off to the store Blair! Is there anything you need while i'm out ? " She asked curiouslty as she stood at the door of there apartment. " No no nothing at all ! " She cheerful asked with her happy smile over her face. Soul stood beside Blair normaly like any person would stand. Maka then asked " Are you two going to go with me ? " She didnt just want to leave them there without asking. Both replyed with a normal " No " This made her curious but she shurged the thing off as she walked out the door and closed it behide herself. .. Phew .. They both thought as they were lucky they didnt need to use there thought out words to convice Maka to go on without them. Blair looking over to Soul with a bit of giggleing coming from her and he himself just looking back at her with a grin over his face.

" Looks like were alone " She spoke with more giggles at the end as she turned herself to the boy. " Cool " was his reply to this and the many others things as he then turned to the female and gave her a more direct question instead of beating around the bush " How about we go to your room and play a game kitty cat " He smirked even wider as the female nodded her head and took his hand into hers. Leading him into her room she was given by the kind female that owned the place itself. He closed the door behide himself as he was in the room. The frist thing the female done was slip off that sweatband over his head that she found sort of silly. Then pressed her lips onto the male's. In the process he returned the gesture and kept there lips togther and rubbing agsiant each other for a few minutes before she pulled back for a quick breath of air then she suddenly droped to her knees with a playfuly faical expession as she looked up to him. Winking once before her hands moved up his pants.

She tugged on the zipper of the red pants then fiddled the button off. Her fingers curling around the rim of the pants and also his boxers to pull them down around his ankles. This showed his Seven inch throbing manhood in front of her face with a rather large sack below him. It was rare he pleased himself and he never treid anything with Maka before so he had a lot withn himself. Lucky for him today this female cat would release him of such things. Her soft fingers curling around the throbing shaft to settle it down as they moved up and down to stroke the hard object while her tounge stuck out and pressed on the tip that was leaking out beads of precum eagerly. The boy letting out soft groans as the female laped this resude up and cricled her rough brush like tounge around it till her lips closed around it. Sucking on it gently for him.

Soon enough her head was moving forward and her fingers left the shaft. Now the whole thing was engulf into her mouth and some down into her thoart. Her nose being tickled by the white bush of hair that made up his pubic hair. Now her tounge was wraping around the shaft and his groans were getting louder. His hands moving into her mess of purple head. ( Since she wasnt really wearing her hat at the time being ) Gently petting her while she was sucking away.

Her head started moving back and fourth she needed air to breath. Breathing it in when going back from it then holding it during the inwards bob. Her rough tounge stroking the length during each bob. Soul getting hotter and louder as his shaft was starting to thob pretty heavyly. He was getting close and was unsure of the female's choice in sallowing or not so he simply asked to her " If you dont sallow might wana start pulling back " Though she diddnt instead she counited at the sucking task and after a few minutes the tip began to flood her mouth the salty seed of the youth. Gulping down most of it before moving her head back to allow the rest of the sticky seed to land on her nose, cheeks , forehead , one side of her temple and lips. Her tounge laping away at the resude she could reach it with her tounge then making sure ot wipe the sticky goo off her forehead to lap at so it wouldnt fall to he eyes. Soul simply chuckled at the female.

She then stood up and removed the arictle of clothing she wore then got down onto all fours before the male. He himself followed this move and took off the rest of his clothes then got down onto his knees behide the female. He licked his lips in the same manner he did when he knew he was going to devour another soul. The female's pussy was driping moist from the recent blowjob she gave though he caught sight of her other hole. It looked pretty tight and he deidced to try something new.

Though this wash is frist time with a female and the same with hers he still knew what to do and such. Expect he never thought of Anal with another one till now so he moved the tip of his now shiny and slick cock to her bottam's entrace. Her replly to this was looking back at him and speaking " Mmn. Your so naughty .. Just becareful i never done that before with someone " He replyed with a simple nod of the head and pushed his hips forward to shove his rather thick cock into her tight opening. Manging to slid in decently easy because of how much silva she had left on him. So in a few seconds he manged to push himself fully in. From the female came shy soft moans that turned louder when the youth began moving his hips back and fourth to move his hard object back and fourth inside the female's tight bottam.

Minutes later he was starting to really give it to the female. His hips smacking into the female's causing loud smacking noises alike as his large length was streching her out from how rough he was getting with her. Her lips opened up and her tounge hung out from her mouth. Panting like the naughty kitty she was being. ( Go with it. Cause i know dogs pant and sutff ) Her cheeks blushing red as she let out a loud type of Cat like noise. Maybe just a sexual meow or a wimper as between her own legs were running down her warm lquid from her moist opening. The male's largeness gave her such plasure that it was unbeliveable.

He himself was also getting close and began to pound away. Pulling out two inchs then pushing it right back. Three minutes later he pulled it all out but his tip then rammed himself right back into the female and let himself spurt out his sticky load inside the female's tight bottam. He let out so much it was fileld to the brim and once he pulled his hips back he let himself spurt out a few last drops onto her round bottam while he smirked at the sight of his own seed leaking from her bottam. " Mmn. You let out so much you naughty boy " She looked back at him as she cheerfuly simled as she got what she wanted from him. Just a little surpise in the process.

They both herd the door's knob suddenly turn and they both rushed to get there clothing on and soul rushing out of the room before Maka could catch him inside of if and get ideas. Him being rather stickyish inside his pants and herself just rushed into the bathroom to clean off and put on the clothes she carryed with her. it was a lovely day for her and the male. And in a third person's veiw it was funny because of Maka being clueless.


End file.
